Traveling Soldier
by PoisonOrange
Summary: Based off of the song traveling soldier by the dixie chicks. oneshot. seddie and very minor carly/griffin.


**A/N: Based off of Travelin' Solider by The Dixie Chicks, amazing song listen to it. In this Carly and Sam are seniors and Freddie has already graduated. Enjoy.**

I remember the day he told me he was leaving, he came into the tiny cafe I worked at and ask me if I had time to sit and talk to him for a little while. He was feeling down so I told him I was off in an hour and then we'd go talk. I had the perfect idea, we would go to the pier and watch the waves, it always calmed me down before. So I finished my shift while he sat and waited and then when I was done I grabbed his hand and we walked to the pier. Where we sat and looked onto the waves.

"Sam, I'm going into the army. I know you have a boyfriend, but I don't care, will you write to me?" Freddie asked me sadly and I knew I had to say yes.

"Of course Freddie, I will miss you so much." I said and I leaned on him and he put his arm around me. The next day Freddie went down to the military base and we said our final goodbye. The first letter came a month later.

_Sam, _

_I am in California now, I probably shouldn't tell you that. My mind is filled with you Sam_

_I miss you so much. You're all I think about, when it gets tough over here I think of that _

_day on the pier and your beautiful smile. This may be love and that scares me so much _

_Sam. Write soon. _

_Freddie. _

I wrote back the all the feelings, fears, and love I have for him and the next letter came from Vietnam, he told me not to worry, but he wont be able to write for a while. Everyone tells me I'm too young for him, waiting on the love of a traveling soldier. I swear I'll never hold the hand of another guy, never love anyone but Freddie. Every day I pray he will come home safely.

"Sam, you have to move on your too young for him. He is a traveling solider, any day he could die, your just too young." Carly told me for the millionth time, we were getting ready for a foot ball game at school, since Carly is a cheerleader and Griffin is a football player. I just go because Carly forces me to. I rather stay home rereading letters from Freddie. Anyways before the game started an announcer came over the speakers.

"Everyone please take a moment to remember a group of very noble locals who gave their lives defending our nation, Red Harris, Sean Johnson, John Deere, and pray for these current missing soldiers to find their way back to base, Freddie Benson, Jake Jackson, and Joe George. Thank you and on with the football game." The announcer finished, but I wasn't listening. Freddie was missing, he might be dead, or captured. I hid behind the bleachers and cried for hours. Why can't they send him home? I want Freddie so bad right now I need to know that he is safe and here with me. He can't die, not now not before I do. That night I cried over all his letters, every inch of his heart was in those and I know it. He said he thinks of me when life gets hard, so I hope to god he's thinking of me now. I hope he loves me enough to stay strong and come home. Every day I wait for the letter telling me he is coming home.

Two years later it came, the letter that could make me the happiest girl alive, it was delivered to Mrs. Benson's home and she invited me over so we could read it together. It read,

_Dear Mom and Sam, _

_I love you and I'm coming home. I will arrive in one month with the rest of the_

_soldiers, I will send more information as I get it, but this is looking permanent._

_I can't wait to get home to you both. I am sorry for putting you through all of this, _

_Sam waiting on the love of a traveling solider, and mom worried over a child at war, _

_but its finally over. I am coming home. _

_Love Freddie. _

He finally served his three years in the army, and he was coming home to me. One month later I found myself waiting at the base with every other, wife, girlfriend, child, mother, sister, of a soldier. Waiting as each soldier gets off the plane. I was waiting as every guy got off and who's family ran to them and gave them so much love bottled up over the years they are gone. Until finally my soldier got off the plane and I ran into him arms as he caught me. I kissed him all over his face and then I kissed his lips and he kissed back just as fiercely. Everything is how it should be when I'm in the arms of my traveling soldier. _ I cried never gonna hold the hand of a another guy, too young for him they told her, waiting on the love of a traveling soldier, our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never more to be alone, when the letter said, soldiers coming home._

**A/N: This is super short I know but I was sticking close to the song and it was rushed because I need to do my driver's ed, but I really love that song and its amazing so listen to it and I hope you liked it. R&R.**


End file.
